


御风

by Efflor19



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:27:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23185507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efflor19/pseuds/Efflor19
Summary: 小裴生贺





	御风

裴珉晟十二岁的时候，终于可以御风。

裴珉晟来师父这里的时候才三岁。他穿着干净整洁的藏青色短袍，被拎着包袱的爸爸妈妈各牵着只小手，晃晃悠悠地费力迈过高至膝弯的门槛。还没来得及打量院落，就一脚踩在湿漉漉的苔藓上，险些滑倒，被哭笑不得的双亲拎起来。  
小珉晟别了别嘴角刚想哭，看到了一个比他高一点的、瘦瘦的漂亮男孩：“是裴家来的客人吗？师父请您去后堂。”  
裴珉晟眨巴眨巴眼睛，把眼泪憋了回去。

师父年长的弟子们都外出游历去了，同龄的一群小豆子，最大的也不过十一岁，他是最小的那颗。那些奇奇怪怪的咒语，裴珉晟一个都听不懂，端坐在大堂里听师父讲课，一不留神就睡过去，往旁边一个倒栽葱。漂亮男孩手忙脚乱地接住他，又害怕师父责骂，瞪大了眼睛坐直身体假装无事发生，却被醒过来的裴珉晟悄悄拽了一把垂在背后的那绺小辫子，“哎呀”一声叫了出来。  
师父气得吹胡子瞪眼，却拿他一点办法都没有。  
哎，是难为小孩子了。  
师父问他：“珉晟啊，你愿意御风吗？”  
小男孩扑扇着浓密的睫毛：“什么是御风啊？”  
“乘风飞行。”  
“我可以飞吗？”明亮的眼睛变得更亮了，“就像天上那只大鹅一样？”  
半眯着打盹的灵兽险些从墙头掉下去，愤怒地冲他竖起了威风的翎毛。  
师父头痛地咳嗽了两声：“你想不想？”  
“想！”  
“那珉晟要听话。”  
小珉晟似懂非懂地点点头。

裴珉晟的元素是风。垂髫年纪还不太明晰元素的使用，只知道偶尔打个响指就能吹乱师父桌案上的一沓八行纸，未干的乌墨带着轻薄的纸挂在雪白的胡须上，留下分明的墨渍。裴珉晟还没咯咯笑几声，就被一记隔空拂尘打痛了额头，赶忙收敛笑意端正坐姿，再不敢生半分不敬的心思。  
这种事发生次数太多了，他再想胡闹时，漂亮男孩会干脆利落地捏住他作乱的手指，拿眼神警告他。  
裴珉晟只得作罢。  
但很快他也丧失了对这种低级恶作剧的兴趣。他学会了判断风的流动，打根基时常常一脚踩在风的脉络上——寻常人自然无碍，但谁叫他生来是风的孩子呢，一小股旋风吃痛地抖一抖，打着晃消散在空中，裴珉晟几乎能感到如有实质的哀怨。  
谁叫你干扰小爷来练功了——裴珉晟这么想着，但还是笑嘻嘻在空中拨弄两下，恢复了元气、甚至势头更盛的旋风俏皮地绕着他的裤腿盘旋两下，一个扭腰卷走了旁边那朵蒲公英，嬉笑着跑了，只余缀着轻软绒毛的一团种子，如繁星般点点散开。裴珉晟蹲下来，一粒种子轻轻落在了伸出的手掌上。

识的字多了，裴珉晟开始了解天和地是怎样的。师父说，读懂天地，才能认出每一缕风的品格。他仰望着浩瀚的星空，问师父什么叫读天地呀，天地也是一页页书吗，为什么没有字。天地又是谁写的呢？  
师父笑着不答话，塞给他一块绵软香甜的桂花糯米藕。  
他还在读着天地，却已经开始辨认风：它们的来路、归途，甚至情绪和心事。有的风瑟瑟缩缩地跟着从高岭吹下来，满身寒凉的雪味儿，却夹着股海风的腥咸，裴珉晟一眼就认出来，那是个无端被从海洋掠过来的失群的风——候鸟有信，季风也有期。  
有的风吹来的时候温暖和煦，表面上看着温文尔雅，实际上怀揣着一整片麦浪丰收的梦，飘过林园时就能唤醒藏在枝头的沉睡的果实。  
有的风……裴珉晟鼻头一酸，是从家乡来的，小孩子还固执地记着炉子上飘出的烤肉香气。那绺风看到他也格外亲切呢——总喜欢抚摸他的额头和鬓角，扑在鼻尖痒痒的，激得小孩儿打个打喷嚏。

裴珉晟学的咒语渐渐变多，小脑瓜里的想法也日新月异地冒出来。原来法术不仅是用来和风呀雨呀玩闹的，也不只能够捉弄师父和师兄们。那些传说里有通天本领的法师，也是从一个个微小的咒语学起的。他左手握着书卷，盯着脚下石板上标着的方位，来来回回踩着法门，所见是方寸，身外却是天地，一不小心就晕头转向坐在地上。裴珉晟把书卷一扔，气鼓鼓地想，那些能乘风飞行的人，最开始也会被绕晕吗？  
师兄拽着他的后领把他拎起来，拍拍身上的土，塞给他一串裹着糯米纸的糖葫芦。  
裴珉晟晕得想吐的时候就去吃一颗酸甜可口的山楂。暮春时节，那层晶莹剔透的糖壳很快就变得黏糊糊的，裹着红色的糖水顺着竹签滴滴答答落在地上。师兄看着小孩子脸上显而易见的沮丧，忍不住要出言提醒，那本是下山游玩时顺手买回来的零嘴，不是什么练习步伐的妙宗。  
漂亮男孩跑过来：“珉晟，我帮你——”  
空气中漂浮的细小水珠被凝聚成一片薄薄的雾，气温骤降，凝固成一块透亮的冰。  
“你放过来吧，我替你保管它。头晕的时候再过来吃。”

寒来暑往，裴珉晟读过的书一摞摞地累在案前；方位谙熟于心，脚踝上换了更重的沙袋，才牵住了轻盈又自信的步子；他自如地操纵着风，用含着花香的微醺风吸引山间的蜂群，托着饱含水雾、激荡着雷电的云层往干涸贫瘠的土地去。  
裴珉晟要十二岁了，在人世间走过整整一轮。  
本命日是他们如鲤鱼跃龙门般神圣的仪式。这是天界掌控生辰的神赐下的厚礼，给予平凡人类最强烈的来自神力的召唤。孩子们要催动血脉里风的种子，搭上那条微弱的牵引的线，接受自然的检阅与洗礼。  
师兄的眉头皱成一个“川”字。裴珉晟这时扔不忘取笑师兄过早显露的抬头纹，直言若再皱眉，那一垄一垄深的纹路就要被拦腰斩断，再不能耕种。  
师兄叹口气，揉了揉他额前细碎的刘海。  
“不会有事的，师父，师兄。”裴珉晟端端正正鞠一躬，“风都是我的朋友呀。”  
十二年才只一次的际遇，可不能叫天气搅扰了。婴儿肥还未完全褪去的脸有些稚嫩，双眸灵动澄澈，眉宇间已有些少年意气风发的锐利，在得到师父的许可后，捏了个诀，歪歪斜斜地浮了起来。抬脚时虽然慌乱，踩的步子却一厘不差，巨大到有些夸张的青色法阵凭空出现在脚底，迅速化为金色的神秘符号消失，只余一抹金色的印记点在眉心。  
第一步成功了。裴珉晟专心感受着气流轻微的波动，缓缓飘起来，沙蓝色的法袍被风吹得猎猎作响。  
他俯身看了眼师父所在的小小的院落，和院落后鳞次栉比的房屋，一水儿的青瓦飞檐，依着山势起伏，布满整座山谷。再往远些，浓稠的雾气从极远的山谷里升腾，缭绕蔓延至山脊，隐匿了大片青葱繁茂的绿植。身体飘得越来越高，气流变得平缓，裴珉晟渐渐稳住身形，只见门前那条窄而蜿蜒的小径浓缩成一条线，最后和房屋一起融化进连绵的青山。群山万壑都收进眼底，丰沛的雨气扑面而来。裴珉晟拿出罗盘辨别着方位，又念了个咒语，破开湍动的气流，往南方飞去。

原来所谓天神之力为引是这样的。血液里好像真的有风，凉飕飕地在他身体里奔涌。裴珉晟操纵着风忽上忽下，从两片激烈碰撞的云朵的罅隙里穿过；轻轻扯一把灵兽的翅膀，躲过啄来的尖锐的喙。  
御风也没有那么难嘛。裴珉晟边想着，边望见从弥蒙的天际，一柱连接海天的龙卷风裹挟着咸腥的海水卷过来。  
裴珉晟深吸口气，考验，是这里吗。  
——大风飙起，维屏以墙。  
但他是风的孩子。裴珉晟在飓风逼近的刹那收敛了法阵，任凭自己被卷进狂躁的气流里。他从湍动的紊流里寻找最稳定的缝隙，勉强凭借着风对同类的包容，跌跌撞撞停留在了平静的风暴中心。熹微的光被搅碎了，只剩下无边蔓延的黑暗。他变换脚下的方位，一个个精巧的法术从指尖升腾起。血液里的风的种子受到牵引，来回激荡，撞得五脏六腑都如破碎般生疼。他嘴角溢出一口血，飘散成青色的光点，四散进打着旋的飓风里。  
要读懂天地……师父说。天地有序，万物有灵，风也不例外。这群暴乱的不羁的风，该有它们的去处。  
少年凝神，稳住脚步，不安的气流来回冲撞着他，稍微一个趔趄他就会失去对风的掌控，跌进怒涛阵阵的壮阔海洋。  
夹着甜橙香气的干燥的恍若在灼烧的风，该去赤道的另一端。那夹着苦寒的粗糙雪粒的如刀割般的风，被送去了温热湿润的海洋。躁动不安噬人性命的始作俑者，那些凄厉哭嚎如鬼佞的乱流，是在长久的暴乱里泯灭了心神，合该消散在浩荡天地间，任由亘古不变的宁静涤荡它残留的魂魄。  
他驱使着风坚定地穿梭在风眼里，轻快得也变成了一朵透明的波纹，似乎是融进了风里，真正成为其中的一员。裴珉晟的双眼变得愈发清澈，他的视野被风墙所遮挡，却从未如此辽阔过：每道风的轨迹都清晰可辨，来去都有迹可循。那些深奥的图纸紧密地贴合的地面，绵延至天地的极端。  
一道道法令如闪电击穿气流，千万朵云心有所向，共同震颤，摩擦出剧烈的火花，以刺眼的蓝色光电撕裂阴沉天幕，作为回应。雷鸣訇然炸裂在耳边。倾盆大雨瓢泼而下，万顷波涛与风雨嬉戏，一派磅礴。  
风暴渐渐散去，最后告别的几缕风，亲昵地扯扯他的袖子，散进雨幕里一溜烟飞走了。  
裴珉晟挑挑眉，活动活动略有些僵硬的筋骨，驾驭着气流升起，悄悄指使一股劲风吹动厚重的云彩，露出了盘踞在宫殿之上、昂首怒视如腾飞的、活龙活现的金龙。  
是传说中的龙城。  
裴珉晟想了想，信手扯下了一小块湿漉漉的清凉的云。有股不听话的旋风去搔弄他的鬓角，也被裴珉晟一把捏住，塞进了袖筒里。  
云销雨霁。  
裴珉晟停留在了山谷里某座院落的上方。  
漂亮男孩顶着头蓬松柔软的微卷的发，正百无聊赖地勾着朵小小的云彩，笼罩在面前的一株榕树盆景上，洒下一片水雾，榕树平整明亮的叶片与苍劲的虬枝都湿漉漉的，反射着愉快的光泽。  
他从袖筒里放出那股风，逼着它不情不愿地打着转往那片雨雾冲去。  
“呀——！”  
云彩下的雨雾扑了男孩满身，折射出一条弯如弦月的七色彩虹，他皱着眉头：“裴珉晟你干什么！”  
“诶……？”他往风吹来的方向看，“你回来啦？都顺利吗？”  
裴珉晟笑嘻嘻摘下别在衣襟上的那朵云彩：“在爀哥哥，我从龙城摘的云朵。”  
那朵云似有所感，浑身抖了抖，恍若龙吟。被裴珉晟的指尖轻轻一推，落在男孩面前。  
“带回来送你的。”


End file.
